Amber Rose
Amber Rose (1983-present) mother, model, TV host, and women's rights activist 8. Rose is a controversial feminist who is beginning to leave her mark throughout the media. From her decision of being a stripper at a young age, to becoming a model and host, Rose has learned to make the best outcome from any predicament. Due to Rose's life choices, most have belittled her as a feminist. Despite the negativity, Rose used her platform to be seen as more than a socialite but as a caring mother and feminist! To express her feminism, Rose became the spokesperson for the Los Angles SlutWalk movement 6 7. Amber Rose has also began her own non-profit organization entitled, The Amber Rose Foundation that expresses, "all things are women and art empowerment." 7 Biography 'Amber "Rose" Levonchuck '''daughter to Dorothy Rose and Michael Levonchuck of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Rose grew up in south Philadelphia where her parents raised herself and her brother Antonio Hewlett 8. At the age of 15, Rose began her short lived career of being a stripper to help assist her mother financially after her parents divorced in 1998 8. 10 years later in 2008, Rose began her career in modeling. She began as a video vixen in rap artist music videos such as Kanye West and Nicki Minaj. As her face began to surface Hollywood, Rose then signed as a model for Ford Modeling Agency. With numerous endorsements and TV showings, Rose became an influential public figure 8. Rose married rapper Wiz Khalifa (age 30), born Cameron Jibril Thomaz, on July 8, 2013. Together, the former couple has one son, Sebastian Taylor Thomaz (age 5) born February 21, 2013. The two were married for three years until they divorced June 7, 2016. Despite the love at one point in time, Khalifa is who empowered Rose to begin her feminism journey 8. Khalifa was one of the first to degrade Rose by stating that she was only a stripper in his 2015 feature, "For Everybody" with rapper Juicy J. 9. The disrespect sparked a long list of persons in the industry as well as the media who began to push Amber Rose to become the woman she is today 8 9. From then, Rose began to enforce campaigns and ideals that will rid body slandering and empower woman despite their minor imperfections. Activism In 2015, Rose began to use her social platform for a meaningful cause. Rose became an activist for the annual SlutWalk in Los Angles, California 2 6. The SlutWalk was created to support women's rights to dress and act in any manner without the association of being slandered or sexually assaulted 3 6. The original theory and SlutWalk movement itself, derived in Toronto, Canada 3. About 3,000 women marched the streets of Toronto on April 3, 2011 to protest for rape victims and to address that all women can portray themselves in any manner without being associated as a slut. From this concept, Rose became an influential figure for the movement as well as bringing it to California.Since 2015, thousands of woman and men walk to support Rose and all women. The SlutWalk has been a reoccurring event for the past three years. The walk signifies gender equality as well as supporting those who have been a victim to sex violence and body shamed 6 7 8. 2017, Rose and a list of other celebrities and women's rights activist united on a project entitled the, ''Know Your Status Tour ''1. The tour included influential figures to discuss sexual health to students at high schools across the United States. Rose used this to support her feminist movement as a way to positively influence all gender(s) and to educate the youth. Rose has written two books, one entitled ''How to Be a Bad B- ''which she addressed feminist theories and addressed the mistreatment of women within our current patriarchal system 4. Controversy Due to her past sexual history and personal endeavors, Rose is ridiculed by those who support the women's rights and feminist movement 4 5. Many feminist and activist believe Amber Rose does not have enough credentials to claim that she is a feminist. Many compare Rose's actions to the 1875 opera, ''Carmen 4. Rose has also been belittled by activist because of the advertisement she has inquired. Most of her photos have been nude, showing body hair as well as all of a woman's body parts 5. Although all women can relate, most do not appreciate this representation since it is coming from Rose. Many believe that these photos are promiscuous and are not proper acquisition of what a feminist is. Along with her ex-husband, other influential figures in news, gossip, and social media do not hesitate to degraded Rose. The Amber Rose Foundation The Amber Rose Foundation is a non profit organization that was created to promote the support for women's rights and equality. The organization is aimed to adhere to women's creativity and to seize slut shaming of women from any accuser 6 7. The organization works to rid the term "slut" that is used towards all women. The foundation also gains funding to support those who have been a victim of rape 4. Also, the foundation allows women to be able to express themselves without any controversy and to relate to one another without judgement or fear. The foundation does not partner with any main stream cooperation for it is a non-profit. Though it has raised over $56,000 in donations since 2015 4. Bibliography 1 Business Wire INC. Nina Parker, Karen Civil, Don Benjamin, Amber Rose, Sibley, Kent Jones, Cordell Broadus, Jacquees and More Join Know Your Status Tour. 11 Apr. 2017. 2 Claire, Marie. Amber Roses Best Feminist Moments. 17 Mar. 2016. 3 Gibson, Megan. A Brief History of Women's Protests. 12 Aug. 2011. 4 McDonald, Soraya Nadia. The Complicated Feminism of Amber Rose's SlutWalk. 5 Oct. 2015. 5 New Statesman. “Amber Rose's Slutwalk: Is the Controversial Feminist Movement Still Relevant?” New Statesman. 6 SAX Company. The Amber Rose Foundation: Welcome. 2015. 7 SAX Company. The Amber Rose Foundation: The History. 2015. 8 Wikipedia. (2018, March 23). Amber Rose. 9 Youtube. Juicy J Vevo. (2015, June 19). Juicy J - For Everybody ft. Wiz Khalifa, R. City.